Left to right
by sugarsugarrush
Summary: Kagamine Len: International pop star almost every girl has a crush on. Kagamine Rin. High school student who often finds herself getting into trouble. These 2 come from completely different worlds, yet they look so much alike. One day, after his manager forces him to write his own songs and attend a Japanese high school, Len ends up meeting Rin, his look a like...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: heyo, it's me, sugarrush!** **And now..I'm stranded at the airport. I came to Texas to visit some relatives and my flight back home to Atlanta got delayed...3 hours. So, I'm just eating all the food around here.**

 **Rin: Yeah...that's normal**

 **Me: one of you, do the disclaimer!**

 **Luka: sugarsugarrush does not own Vocaloid. Imagine if she did...**

 **Miku: *shiver***

 **Me: before this story starts, let me just remind, there will be spelling errors because my auto correct sucks and there will be bad grammar since I just suck at grammar. I also changed some of their ages. Sorry! Anyway, on to the story, shall we?**

* * *

 _rehearsal 1: like mirror images_

"Len! Len! Len!" All the fangirls yell. Kagamine Len winked at a group of girls in the back. They all fainted. "Ladies and the guys who brought you here for a date..." Len started. The yelling got louder. Len continued. "I'm gonna tell you this now before I forget. My new album is coming out soon and there will be an album release concert in Tokyo, Japan! 6 months! I can't wait to see any lovely lady who is able to go!" The yelling got realy loud Len had to cover his ears. And he was used to the screaming.

Len was in his dressing room, reading some fan mail. "Knock knock! Guess who it is...?" A familiar voice cried. "Hey, Kaito. What do you want?" "Is that some way to talk to your manager?" Shion Kaito asked playfully? "What happened to me having freedom of speech?" "It was really loud at the stadium even I could hear it, and I was about 30 blocks away!" "Hitting on some girls?" "Whatever. Anyway, do you have any songs for your new album?" "Uh..." "Seriously!?" "I was hoping you, Neru, or Big Al could write it for me like you guys always do." "No! This time we are more busier than ever! Neru is working her butt off designing new outfits not only for you but for different stars, Al is directing a really big movie, and I got a few more extra jobs! Like trying to get fangirls away from you!" "So you expect me to write 12 songs in 6 months!?" "Yep! After all, you are getting really really popular, so it's about time you start writing your own songs."

Len and Kaito sat in silence. "Hey, one of my jobs involves me going to Tokyo...you wanna come? Maybe you could get inspired," Kaito asked. Len leaned back in his chair. "Tokyo...?"

* * *

Kagamine Rin sat at her desk with her head down. She had 3 weeks to do her project and it was due in 3 days. She didn't start. "This is what I get for being a slacker..." Then her phone started ringing. "You have 10 seconds to tell my who you are or I'll kill you" "Its only me Rin! Chill!" "Oh, hey Miku. Anyway, please tell me you finished your project." "Putting the finishing touches! Since when did you care?" "I don't wanna see my mom cry again." "True, you have a point. If your mom cries, something bad happens to anyone who made here cry. Last time, Luka was baking cupcakes and accidentally dropped them on the floor and your mom saw it and started crying. The next day Luka got food poisoning."

"If my mom has powers, I want em." "Oh yeah! Guess what guess what guess what!" "What?" "Len is coming to Tokyo!" "Who's Len again?" "You don't know!? Have you ever been to my house!? He's the cute singer!" "Oh yeah...him. You see, I don't care about him." "I thought you were my best friend! Anyway, the date of the concert is not decided but once it is, I'm dragging you, Luka, and Gakupo with me! And, that will also be the perfect place for Gakupo to take Luka out for a date! Aren't I good on this matchmaking stuff!? So an-" Rin hung up.

"That girl talks alot..." Rin looked at a corner and saw a bag of spray paint. "I should do something with spray paint..." The project was to create a board about you: your hobbies, favorite things, ect. It was supposed to help you with art class. If you know about the things you love, you can use them to create a beautiful picture or whatever the teacher said. As if Rin would listen. Then she noticed under her bed was a small, white book with black polka dots. She's a writer but that's a secret. Not even Miku, her closest friend, knows.

She got up from her desk to shove the book under the bed when she decided to look inside of it. _Meltdown_ was the first page she flipped to and one of the first stories she wrote. "Rin-chan!?" Her mother called out suddenly. Rin quickly threw the book under her bed. "Hi, mom..." "Rin-chan! I never noticed you were home!" "Because when I was back you were at a cake shop again." "I was...oops! Habit!" To the naked eye, you would think Rin was older since Rin's mother, SeeU looks younger especially with her cat ears, but SeeU happens to be in her early 40s. "Don't you think it's too late to be up?" "Its only 12:47. Why?" "If you want to look as young as me, you have to get your sleep, kay?" "Fine..." SeeU left the room. Then Rin fsce palmed. "Crap! The project!"

"RIN!" Miku yelled 3 days later, running towards Rin at the front of the school with Luka. "So no good morning? Wow. How rude," Rin answered. Luka shrugged and returned to her book. She was always reading no matter the many attempts people try to get her away from the books.

Miku stood on her tiptoes and started looking around. "What is it?" Rin asked. "Is he here yet!? I can't see him!" Miku mumbled. "Kagamine Len is attending this school," Luka said without looking up from her book.

"What? But he just arrived in Tokyo. Plus he is, according to Miku, a celebrity so why would he want to come to a shitty public school like this?" Rin asked. "There are rumors," Luka started. "Hm? What rumors?" Rin asked.

"He's looking for a girl to do a duet with him. Not just any girl, but his dream girl. And I'll be that girl!" Lily cried, appearing out of nowhere. Rin rolled her eyes. "Sure. That's just stupid." "That's the rumor that's going around," Luka said.

"I can sing! And I'm everyone's dream girl!" Lily cried. "Let's say that," Rin said, forcing a smile and started walking towards Miku. Luka followed.

There was now a huge crowd by the time they arrived. Rin had to push people out of the way. _Ew...I'm touching people...!_ Rin thought, discusted. She finally found Miku. "Hey, Mik-" All of the girls, including Miku, started screaming as soon as they saw a limo entering. The crowd of girls started chasing it. Luka and Rin was left behind. "I'm guessing that's him..." Rin mumbled.

* * *

Akita Neru was at a meeting in Paris about her next collection when her phone rang. "Je suis désolé, permettez-moi de prendre cet appel," she said as she stood up. She went out the hallway and checked the caller ID. _The Adorable Little Brat_ , or in other words, Len. Why was he face timing her when he knows she has to attend an important meeting?

"What do you want, Len?" Neru asked. On the screen, she saw Len sitting on a leather looking chair and noticed there was a window with the outside moving. She concluded he was in a car.

"Instead of enjoying my time in Tokyo, Kaito is forcing me to go to public school and the thing i-" "WHAT!? YOU'RE GOING TO PUBLIC SCHOOL!? HAHAHAHAHA!" Neru inturuppted, laughing. "Ha. Ha. Very. Funny. Anyway, the thing is, he says it will 'help me write songs' or whatever and if I'm surrounded by 'teenage girls' or whatever, it could help me to be able to 'aim my songs at them and be relatable' or whatever, which is why he started the rummor that I'm looking for 'the girl of my dreams' so I can do a duet with her. It's wak really," Len explained.

"Well, I can't blame Kaito, you have to start writting your OWN songs, especially since all of us have been very busy lately," Neru answered. She noticed Len frown. "Yeah, ok, I guess I do have to write my own songs. Yay. But, the duet thing. I already have you, babe," Len said, lowering his voice.

Neru blushed. They've been secretly dating for almost a year and a half. And nobody can know about his relationship. It could ruin his whole career. If Big Al finds out, he would blackmail them into doing whatever he wants. If Kaito finds out, the secret would be out in seconds since that guy can't keep his fuking mouth shut.

"Len, do this for your fans. For me?" Neru said finally. "But-" "I won't considare you cheating on me. Len, you have thr power to make any girl smile. Don't use it on just me," Neru said. Len nodded. "Fine, I guess..." Neru ended the call.

She felt...empty. _Was it the right thing to let him do this?_ She thought.

* * *

The call ended and Len looked out the window. They were now at the high school and saw a group of girls waiting for him to arrive. He tapped on Kaito's shoulder. "What?" He asked, taking off his headphones. "We're here," Len said. "Oh! Time for work then!" Kaito cried, putting his headphones away.

Len watched as a crowd of girls chased the limo. Finally, it stopped and Kaito first came out. "Ok, please be calm. I beg of you," he said. He moved out of the way and Len stepped out. All of the girls started screaming and crowding him. Len flashed a smile, causing all the girls to scream. "Pst, let's go, they're distracted," Kaito whispered. Len nodded and both of them managed to sneak through.

They were finally in the principal's office. The headmistress blinked ( **too lazy to search up Vocaloid characters)**. "So, let me get this straight. You came here, a public school out of all places, to get inspired?" "Yep. And, I'm his manager, and I must be with him, so I will be the new music teacher," Kaito said. "What happened to the old one?" Len asked. "Oh he...quit..." Kaito said. Len felt a chill.

"Shion Kaito?" Headmistress said. "Born in Japan, raised in Japan, moved to New York City, which is in the US, when I was 16," Kaito explained. _That was unnecessary,_ Len thought. "Kagamine Len?" Len sat up. "Born to Japanese parents, but born and raised in New York City, USA!" Len explained. "Kagamine..." the headmistress mumbled. "Yeah, what about it?" Len asked. "That is the same last name a delinquent student has. And now seeing you up close, you look _a lot_ like her...almost like mirror images...do you have a twin?"

"No. But, what's her name?" Len asked. Kaito elbowed him. "I'm supposed to be the flirt, not you!" "It's not every day you are told you have a look a like," Len answered.

"Kagamine Rin. Best writter in the school. I wish her behavior was as excellent as her writing. Now, since you will be attending my school, the staff and I will treat you like normal students. Now, we ha-" Len stopped listening. _A look a like. Named Rin. A girl. Not famous. Actually, this was a great idea! Not only she was a great writter, she was a normal girl. Perfect. Since she's a girl and a writer, she can write my songs for me and I can leave this place. Just perfect. It can't be hard to find her, just look for the girl version of me. The only hard part was getting her to agree since she is a delinquent. Duh! I could just bribe her or something, I mean, seriously. Who doesn't want to be with Kagamine Len!? This plan is perfect!_

"Dude, stop, you sound like a creep," Kaito said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What do you mean?" Len asked. "You just started laughing out of nowhere, you sure you ok?" Kaito answered. Len rubbed the back of his head. "I'm...I'm fine."

* * *

Miku looked around and noticed she was lying down. "W-where am I?" She asked, getting up. "The infirmary. You fainted so Luka and I had to drag your ass here," Rin said. Rin was typing something on her phone while Luka was reading. "Oh, you aren't the only one here," Luka said. "I'm not?" Miku answered. Rin moved thr curtains and saw othr girls who had fainted too. Rin closed the curtains. "What happened...?" Miku asked.

"Earlier you and the rest of the girls saw Len's limo drive by and fainted and so you guys were sent to the infirmary. I came along because hey, I get to skip class," Rin explained. "I came to make sure both of you don't do anything stupid," Luka said.

The 3 of them make the perfect trio. Miku discovers something interesting. Rin gets involved in it. Luka drags them out when things get out of hand. Sometimes, if Gakupo is around, he tries to fix the situation. The perfect foursome ( **me: "the non sexual kind". Quote from YouTube Red series Foursome** ).

"But seriously! Doesn't Len look dreamy!?" Miku asked. "He looks average," Luka said. Miku hugged her. "Because you have a special purple haired person in your eyes!" "I do?" Luka asked. "Once you think about it, what does he look like?" Rin asked. Miku fainted. "Not again..." Luka mumbled.

5 minutes later, Miku sat up. "Guys! I had the craziest dream! Rin didn't know what Kagamine Len looks like! Funny, right!?" "Dude, it was real," Rin said. Miku was about to faint when Luka caught her. "You seriously don't know!?" Miku asked. "Dead serious. And besides, who cares what he looks like. I don't care about him. But, judging from all the songs I hear on the radio, he is desperate for a girlfriend," Rin explained. "Great observation," Luka commented.

"Now getting a good look at you, both of you are practically the same person. The only thing different is the fact that you're a girl and he's a boy," Miku said. Rin rose a brow. "Really?" "It's true. There's a magazine with him on the front cover on the table if you want to take a look," Luka said.

Yes, Rin always visits Miku's house, it's practically her second home (Luka's house is her third, and she and Miku usually just sneak in and Luka gave up on yelling at them for that. They leave a lot of stuff at her house which makes things worse) so she has heard so much about Len. Her family is crazy about him. And Miku's room has posters, but Rin never really looks at them.

Rin picked up the magazine and looked at the cover. He does look like her. Well, this can't be good. "Ren," Miku said. "You're saying it wrong," Rin said. "No, Ren. Rin and Len. Duh," Miku said. "How can you ship is together when there is no chemistry between us? Luka and Gakupo are perfect. Lukupo. Or GaLu. But why me and 'desperate for a girlfriend' Len? Don't you like him?" Rin asked.

"I do, but what chance does an average girl like me have with an international popstar like Len? But, you have a chance. You are his girl of his dreams. You both look exactly the same. You both have the same last name. You both can sing. You're perfect for each other!" Miku cried. "I don't sing. Miku, you can. You have been dreaming of becoming a pop star. This is your chance," Rin said.

Ok, sure, she is known as a delinquent, but it's not as if Rin is trying to be one. She is more like an anti-hero. That's the thing Miku hates about Rin since she always puts her friends first.

"Let's get back to class," Luka said, stopping the 2 from fighting with each other (she just somehow knew that Miku was about to start yelling at Rin and Rin was gonna grab her collar). They sighed and stood up.

* * *

"Um...may I have your attention...?" The student council president said ( **Me: too lazy to search up vocaloid characters** ), entering class C-3. Everyone looked up. "Um, we have a new student that will be joining us today. He asks if you can treat him like a normal person." Everyone started whispering. The door opened and a male walked in the classroom.

"I'm Kagamine Len an-" "AHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed. "Calm yourselves!" The president yelled. Rin sighed and turned to Miku. "Oi." Miku had her eyes glued to Len. Rin looked over at Luka who shrugged. Rin sighed and put her head down. _It's gonna be a long day..._ she thought.

So far, she had all of her classes with him. The next class was music. Oh, he was in that class too. "Hey! I'm the new music teacher, Shion Kaito. Len's manager!" The teacher said. "You are amazing!" A few girls in the back said. "This is so awesome!" Miku cried. Rin, Miku, Gakupo and Luka were all in the same music class, the one class all 4 of them had together. "Len, sing something!" A girl cried. The rest agreed. "Alright...if I must..." Len said, acting as if he didn't want to. Everyone moved closer to Len. Rin got up to the farthest corner and took out her phone to finish typing up her latest story.

The bell finally rang (it was an eternity for Rin). "Rin! That was amazing!" Miku cried, dragging Rin to her feet. "W-what are you doing!?" I don't have Len the next class so I want to see him off! Come on!" Miku cried.

It was thr end of the day and everyone was getting ready to go. "Shit!" Rin cried. "What?" Miku asked. "I lost my phone!" Rin said. "Where was the last place you had it?" "In music class. Go on without me, I'm sure Luka and Gakupo are already ahead, I'll be quick!" Rin ran off and Miku shrugged.

* * *

"Today was exhausting!" Len cried, barging into the music room. "I know! It's so hard to look this good infront of teenage girls!" Kaito cried. Len was feeling upset. He forgot to look for his look a like. "Hey, Kaito...what is that...?" Len asked, looking over at the farthest corner.

"I don't know, I'm just noticing it," Kaito answered. Len walked over only to discover a phone. He pressed the on button and on the lock screen, there was a picture of a purple haied boy, and pink, blue and yellow haired girls. The yellow one look a little...like him!

"Shion-sensei, have you seen a phone around here yet?" A girl asked, barging in the room. Len turned...only to see his look a like right there. _Dang...I didn't have to look for her!_ "You mean...this?" Len asked, walking towards her, waving the phone in his hands. the girl glared. "Kaito. Deal making mode," Len said. Kaito saluted and locked the door and closed the blinds. He took out some files and gave Len one. Len took it and put the phone in his pocket.

"According to these, you are Kagamine Rin. You are 16, and you have a history of getting into fights. But surprisingly, you are a great writer, and your strong subjects happens to be language arts and music," Len explained, reading in information in the files.

Rin rolled her eyes. "You are very lucky. Since you've arrived here, I'm not really in the mood to fight anyone so, just give me my phone. Now." Len put the files on the desk amd walked closer to her. "You also look a lot like me. We even have the same last name, we could even be mistaken for twins even," Len said.

Rin nodded slowly. "Yeah...can I have my phone back...? My friends are waiting for me..." "You're a teenage girl...who is also a writer..." Len continued.

"Look, are gou gonna give me my phone or not!?" Rin asked. "Kaito," Len said, tossing the phone to the blue haired guy. He put it on the floor and digged into his bag. He pulled out a sledgehammer. "What are you doing with a sledgehammer...?" Rin asked. Kaito handed Len the hammer. Len hit the phone with the hammer, smashing it to pieces.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT WAS MY FUCKIN PHONE!" Rin yelled. Len handed Kaito the sledgehammer who put it away. "You want a new one?" Len asked. "What was that for!?" Rin demanded. "I want to make a deal with you," Len simply answered. "I'm guessing you're not a fan of me, whish is why I'm left no choice but to destroy your precious phone." "Never was, and certainly never wil," Rin answered, arms crossed and rolling her eyes. "Well, let me make a deal woth you," Len said, walking closer.

* * *

"What's taking Rin so much?" Gakupo asked. "I don't know. I'll call her. She should have found her phone by now," Miku said, taking her phone.

After 5 times, Miku stopped. "I can't reach her." "That's strange..." Luka mumbled. Miku handed Luka her school bag. "I'm gonna look for her!" She cried, running off. _Rin...what is taking you so long!?_ Miku thought as she ran up the stairs to the music room.

She grabbed her hand on the doorknob only to find the door locked. "Why is it locked...?" Miku mumbled. "Well, there's only one way to do it."

Miku backed up then kicked the door down, only to reveal Len and Rin's faces dangerously close. The 2 looked up. "Len. Rin. Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh. YEEEEEEESSSSSSS! I TOLD YOU RIN! I TOLD YOU REN WILL HAPPEN! YES! YES! Wait, ae need to discuss weddings! Oh! Like, what of Rin's dress? I guess we should make it with many frills, then again, so what about..." Miku kept on talking, circling around the 2.

"I like blue girl," Kaito said. Rin sighed. "Don't forget your end of the deal. You do the duet with Miku, the girl who is talking like crazy, and you must make her happy or you will hever see the light of day again, do you hear me?" "Only if you keep your end of the deal. You work for me now," Len said. Rin glared and Len smiled. Kaito gave them a thumbs up and Miku continued talking. Yeah, it's gonna be a very long 6 months.

* * *

 _Next time on Right to Left:_

 _Len: well, your my employee now. Oh, and I'm counting on ya, later!_

 _Rin: how does that idiot think I can write pop songs for him!? Just because I have a good grade in writing doesn't mean I can actually write songs! And how does he expect me to keep this a secret!?_

 _Lily: come on! Aren't I the only talented one in this school!? I'm beautiful too! Your right, I should do the duet with Len!_

* * *

 **Me: I'm done! By the way, at the part when Len got introduced to the class, I finally got off the plane, then I've been lazy for a few weeks, then remembered this.**

 **Len: congrats!**

 **Me: anyway, I would like to know what you guys think in a review, and I hope you guys like this story, I've been thinking about this for a long time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Sup, yo! It's me, sugarsugarrush! Back again! Finally in high school! I'm a freaking freshman! High school is way bigger than middle school...**

 **Rin: well, of course, it's high school**

 **Miku: How could you be writing a story that takes place in high school if you are just starting high school?**

 **Me: I watch a lot of anime that takes place in high schools!**

 **Luka: poor girl, she won't survive high school in the real world...**

 **Me: H-hey...that kinda hurt...**

 **Len: emergency! We have 3 reviews!**

 **Me: WHAT!? ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!? OH MY GOSH IMA CRY TEARS OF JOY! Ahem. Time to respond.**

 **AmourArrow- I am really glad you think this is beautiful and enjoyable! Especially since it's the first chapter! And Austin and Ally is an old show I used to watch and when I was first writting this, it was actually one of the shows I was thinking about while writing this and Miku ships them! And the songs that will be written...hehehe...that's a suprise! And I'm hopping I remember to add cute scenes. Calm your fangirling, the next chapter has arrived!**

 **Almond-Walnut- Kokoro? To be honest, I don't know. Kokoro is about a robot who's master died before she can get a heart then she finally gets a heart (did she build it...?) and discovers sadness and dedicates her songs to him...until she gets a glitch in her system and her master can't fix her so she basically dies. Did I get it right? Now, explaining it, I think I should add the song. Maybe as one of Rin's stories instead of for Len? Great idea!**

 **Azure-Blue-51- Are there not many RinLen stories? I mainly listen to the music instead of read Fanfiction about them. And the phone thing, yeah, I agree too. In 7th grade, a friend and I were walking to our houses (we are next door neighbors) and there was a sewer drain right there. We were listening to music on my phone and celebrating that we didn't have to take tests anymore. Then, I felt a tiny push from her and I lost balance so I accidentally dropped my phone down the sewer (my favorite song at the time was playing too. Now, whenever I hear it, I'm in a bad mood). And my friend then started going around, telling everyone "She dropped her phone down the sewer! So clumsy!" and everyone kept on making fun of me for that. I'm in 9th grade now and she still reminds me about how it happened. I'm usually chill about this, but the joke's getting pretty old now. Yeah, I'll never forgive her for that day, and usually I would stay away from people I don't really get along with, but we are neighbors and our grandmas are friends (they go on walks together) so I have to hang out with her. I had so many important stuf on my phone too. It was my first phone. An hour after I dropped my phone, my mom gave me her old phone (Samsung Galaxy S4) and I was made fun of. Uhg. Now, my mom has the Samsung Galaxy S8 while I have the Samsung Galaxy S6. But, once you think about it, what's worse, your phone smashing into little pieces, all your personal stuff lost forever or your phone falling down the sewer, somebody down there could find it and discover all your juicy little secrets?**

 **Me: well, I'm kinda nervous about this chapter. I'm shocked this story got this much support! My other stories, it would take awhile. Anway, stop being nervous, people came here for this chapter!**

 **Rin: On to the story, shall we?**

* * *

 _Rehearsal 2: Newbie_

Rin sighed as she sat down at the fro yo store. Luka and Gakupo were staring at her as Miku explained what had happened in the classroom. "And so, I noticed they were looking directly into each other's eyes, maybe with love or something-" "It was hate," Rin interrupted. "Rin, you're such a tsundere! Anyway," Miku commented, continuing the story.

Gakupo seemed interested. Luka, well, she didn't really get it. "So, you left your phone on purpose so you can make out with Len?" "What!? No!" Rin cried. Miku was nodding her head. "I left my phone. I went up to the classroom to loom for it. Len was surprisingly there. He smashed my phone into pieces. I got pissed off. Simple," Rin answered. Luka nodded.

"Why did he smash your phone?" Gakupo suddenly asked. "So he can stop her from taking pictures of their relationship!" Miku cried. "Miku." Rin called. "Yeah?" "Shut the fuck up." "Aye!" Miku started eating her fro yo.

Rin didn't know how to respond to Gakupo's question. The fact that Rin is Len's songwriter and in return, he must go out with Miku is a secret. If they found out, well...

Gakupo would most likely walk away and never speak to her.

Miku will first ask if Rin is joking, and once Rin tells her she isn't, Miku will be very depressed, not be her bff, and would most likely commit suicide (she is that dramatic).

And Luka...anything but her...would beat her up and basically tourture her until she quits the deal, but continue to torture her for the rest of her life for making a deal like that.

So telling them the truth was defiantly out of the question.

Rin quickly thought of something. "He thought I was spying on him by leaving my phone and recoding...?" "If it's that, then I understand why he smashed your phone," Gakupo said. Rin sighed in relief.

"Luka! Hurry up and go back to work!" her boss cried. Luka works at this fro yo shop and volunteers at the library. She sucks at both of her jobs. Luka sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, gotta go." The other 3 waved back to her. "I have to go work at the dojo too, so I'll see you girls tomorrow," Gakupo said, getting up. The other 2 waved back. "Miku, you can speak ya know," Rin told her. "I guess I'll text them the rest of the story," Miku said. "That won't be necessary!" Rin cried.

* * *

"Oi, Len," Kaito said, appearing on the deck of the balcony of the penthouse where Len was lying down with his headphones covering his ears. Len didn't look up so Kaito took off the headphones. "What was that for, it was getting to the chorus!" Len complained. Kaito sighed.

"I have some news...and it's bad news for you." "How bad news for me?" "First, the only reason why I brought you here to Japan with me is so you can write your own songs, not some high school girl to do it for you." "You were in the classroom so you could have stopped me from making the deal." "Yeah, but then I felt like it wouldn't be dramatic. Ya know, the celebrity's manager doing everything he says...dramatically..." "I'm just gonna let you be stuck in your imagination. Can I have my headphones now?" "No, and you need to tell that poor Rin girl that you don't need her to write songs anymore." "Nope, even you said, once you've made a deal, you need to fulfill the deal...unless you want to be a fuckboy, then yeah, break the deal." "Yeah, but this is the part where my wise words don't come into use!" "I am currently reaching into my pockets for my Bluetooth earbuds..." "Meiko and Neru are coming to Japan!" "THE FUCK!? THOSE 2 TOGETHER IN ONE PLACE!?"

* * *

Lily walked into the classroom, already in a bad mood. She spotted Gumi and walked over to her. "O-oh! Good morning, Lily!" Gumi cried, putting her book about engineering away and adjusting her goggles. "I need some showering with compliment!" Lily cried. Gumi sighed. This always happens, every morning.

"You're as talented as everyone in this school," Gumi said. "Come on! Aren't I the only talented one in this school!?" Lily then cried. "Um yes! You are the only talented one!" Gumi sarcastically cried, looking for Luka as an escape to get away from Lily. "And I'm beautiful too!" Lily cried. "Yes, so beautiful! Any celebrity would have a crush on you!" Gumi cried sarcastically, still looking for Luka. "You're right! I should do the duet with Len!" Lily cried. "Yeah, totally!" Gumi said sarcastically, finally spotting Luka and running over to her.

"Lily problems?" Luka asked, not looking up from her book. Gumi nodded. Class would be starting soon so all the kids that would usually hang out in the halls started coming inside. Gumi sat down at her desk next to Luka's. "Gumi, I hate to bother you, but I need your help with fixing something again after school," Luka said, still reading her book. Gumi adjusted her goggles. "Sure! I'm always ready to help you, Luka!"

"How's your mom?" Luka asked, finally looking up from her book and facing Gumi. "I think she's getting worse. I don't know what to do..." Gumi said, her face falling. "I'll see if I can get my mom to come by and help," Luka said. Gumi nodded, smiling while Luka frowned.

Gumi's mother was suffering from Alzheimer's Disease. She knew Gumi's mother was going to end up dying anyway, but she didn't like to see Gumi sad. She's known Gumi since middle school since they were in the same classes and she realized they were alike. It was so easy to read her so she was easy to figure out what she was thinking. Rin on the other hand, most of the times, yeah, it was pretty hard. But, yesterday at the fro yo store, she felt like Rin was hiding something. She was thinking she should plant bugs on her, but decided to trust her childhood friend.

For now.

* * *

Rin entered the music room. She had to ask Len a few questions. She opened the door, just to see Kaito setting up. "Hey, Kaito," Rin said. "Hm? Oh, good morning, Rin. I'm sorry about Len the other day," Kaito said, looking up. "Nonono, he just gave me another reason to hate him, amd I was looking for one anyway," Rin said with Kaito sweat dropping.

"I need to ask Len about his deal. That's all," Rin said. Len walked in and quickly slammed the door. "I should have worn sunglasses!" He looked up only to see Rin glaring at him and Kaito having a blank expression. Len cleared his throat.

"Good morning, blondie. Got you a new phone, no need to wory," Len said, tossing the new phone in the air. "Yay, can I have it?" Rin asked. Len shook his head. "Why are you here first, we have the same classes, you could always ask me something there." "And risk people seeing me with you? Sorry, but I'd rather jump off a cliff," Rin said. Len sighed. "You see, I'm not really in the mood to play smooth guy so just tell me what you want."

"What are you gonna do about Miku?" Rin asked. Len held up an invitation. "There's a party this evening and I was gonna take her as my date. How's your songwriting?" "Yeah, it hasn't been going great. Why can't you write your own songs?" Rin asked. "That's what I said!" Kaito quickly answered. "Do you want me to do the duet with Miku or not?" Len asked. The other 2 became quiet.

"I'm just gonna finish setting up class," Kaito said, breaking up the silence. Rin was deep in thought. Len walked up to her and patted her on the head. "Well, you're my employee now. Oh, and I'm counting on ya, later!" He walked off. Rin heard some screaming. Obviously, its the fan girls.

"I'm sorry about Len, he can kind of get carried away," Kaito told her suddenly. Rin sighed. "I totally hate his guts, but I'm doing this for Miku. This is a sacrifice." "You're being more calm about this than usual, did something else happen...like between the both of you...that I'm not aware of...?" Kaito asked. Rin felt irritated.

"What!? I don't need another Miku here! And how does that idiot think I can write pop songs for him!? Just because I have a good grade in writing doesn't mean I can actually write songs! And how does he expect me to keep this a secret!?" Kaito just shrugged and Rin sighed. "Well, you're no help."

* * *

"Hey, Len! How was your first day of school yesterday?" Neru asked before laughing. As usual, Len was video calling her. She always thought it was adorable he always made time to do that. "S-shut up!" Len cried.

Neru continued laughing. "You done?" Len asked, 5 minites later. Neru wiped her tears. "Mhm." "I solved some of my problems," Len said. "Merci," Neru said, getting a card from someone and walking off before answering her boyfriend. "How?"

"I got me a songwriter!" Len said proudly. _Poor fans, they're practically like slaves! They are that obsessed with him they would even become songwriters for him!_ Neru thought but asked, "who is it?" "This girl named Kagamine Rin. She lookes exactly like me. Anyway, she writes songs for me, in return, I have to date her friend Hatsune Miku," Len explained. Neru sighed. "You're looking for the easy way out of things again..."

She was standing at the baggage claim area now, looking for her bag. She kept on scanning the bags until she saw a familiar black with white stripped suitcase. "Hm? I don't think so. Do you know how long it took me to plan and calculate all this?" Len asked. Neru sighed and grabbed the suitcase. At the same time, another girl also grabbed the suitcase. They both glared at each other.

"Meiko!?" "Neru!?" They both yelled at the same time. Len flinched. The demons have met. "Hands off my suitcase!" Meiko yelled, yanking the bag. "Sorry, but its mine!" Neru yelled, yanking the bag futher. "H-hey...you guys..." Len mumbled. Neru dropped her phone and started yanking the case with 2 hands. "Neru! You have the uPhone Z! Do you seruously want to smash it, because I will gladly do it," Len cried.

The girls continued to argue. "Hey! They usually put a tag number on the suitcases! Do any of you have that number?" Len asked. "Shut up, Len!" The both yelled at the same time before continuing to pull.

"Um...Ahem," someone said behind the 2 girls. It was a woman and she was holding a card with numbers, matching the numbers on the suitcase. "Oh, sorry ma'am..." Neru mumbled. "My bad..." Meiko mumbled. They moved out of the way to let the woman get her bag.

Neru picked up her phone. "Sorry, Len!" "Oooohhhh! Lennipoo!" Meiko cried, trying to kiss the screen. "Stay away, you crazy lady!" Neru cried, stretching her arm so Meiko couldn't reach the phone. Len sighed and ended the call. Both girls froze. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" They both yelled at the same time.

* * *

"Rin!" Miku yelled, catching up with the female blonde. She turned around. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Rin asked. "Because, next period, we get to see Len! Aren't you excited? I am!" Miku cried. Rin sighed and said sarcastically "Yeah, totally...!"

The 2 entered the classroom and there were all of the girls, crowded around Len, asking him questions. Len looked up and saw Rin and Miku, so he walked up to them. "Kaito, bring _it,_ " he said. Miku lit up. "I can't believe it! I knew he was going to ask you out!" she whispered. Kaito appeared beside Len and unrolled the scroll. He read it outloud.

 _A proclamation by Kagamine Len_

 _Heargy heargy! And no, I do not know how to spell heargy. Is it h-e-a-r-g-y? We are getting off topic. Kagamine Len has invited the girl he wants to do his duet with to a dinner party. This fair maiden goes by the name Hatsune Miku'_

Kaito didn't get to finish since all of the other girls started talking. "What!? Pigtails was chosen!?" Lily cried. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Kagamine Len, but why did you choose her?" "Yeah, why did you choose me?" Miku asked. Rin froze and looked over at Len who looked at her. _What are you planning...?_ She mentally asked him. He smirked _. You'll see_. Rin sighed. _I'm not gonna like what happens next..._

So, Len walked up to Rin and put his arm around her shoulder. Everyone's eyes grew large in shocked. Miku started fangirling. "Ren!" she yelled as soon as the classroom got quiet. Rin glared at Len. _Seriously, what r u doing?_ Rin mentally asked him. _Chill, blondy,_ He mentally said. _You're a blondy too, ya know._ Rin rolled her eyes. "Well, you see, Rin and I are actually twins, if you haven't already noticed yet. We didn't tell anyone. So, we decided to catch up last night and she told me all about her friend Miku. This Miku girl sounded so amazing, so, I decided to choose her," Len explained. Rin froze.

 _Are you fuckin serious?_ Rin mentally cried. _I'll explain the rest later. In fact, come back here at the end of the day_ , Len mentally said. "Oh my gosh! No wonder!" A girl cried. The rest of the girls ran over to Rin and started asking her questions.

"How was Len like growing up?" "You are related to Len? I'm sorry for calling you a slut behind your back!" "Did you guys sing together when you were little kids?" "Hey, I've known you since grade school! Did you and Len live in differebt countries growing up?" "Wait...can you even sing? You never sing, and you're related to Len."

Rin wanted to strangle Len right on the spot. She glared over at him, who did the peace sign and winked.

"So you guys are actually twins? Dang it...I can't ship you guys tohether...but I'm guessing you guys rarely see each other so...duh! I'll bring you two together!" Miku thought outloud. "...hu?" Len then asked. "Simple, really! I am honored to be selected, but I think you should spend time with Rin here. Besides, you just met me," Miku said.

Rin overheard the conversation somehow. Miku is up to something...does she not buy the story...? "Which is why I'm inviting you to the party. Rin told me that you are a fan of...leeks...?" Len read off of the gigantic notecard Rin was holding up. "Um...at the...uh...party there will be a...uh...a lot of leeks...yeah...what I just said." Miku's eyes lit up. "I guess I'll go..." _Why leeks?_ Len mentally asked Rin who shrugged.

"Oh yeah, keep the fact that Rin here is my older twin a secret. Our parents will kill us if word gets out," Len said. _Happy? You're the oldest._ Rin smiled back. _Haha, I get to tell you what to do!_ Len shrugged. _Come by the classroom after school so I can explain everything._

* * *

"KAGAMINE LEN EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" Rin yelled as soon as she entered the classroom. School was finally over and the others went off without her. "What? I kept my part of the deal. To go out with Miku. You have to keep your end of the deal as my songwriter," Len casually said as he started playing on his 3DS. Kaito was eating ice cream while reading a book filled with lesson plans.

"I know about that! I mean the twin thing! Why twins!?" Rin cried. "Simple, really. You are my songwriter and people would get very suspicious if they saw us together. So, if we were twins, they would think 'Oh, they are siblings,' so nothing bad really happens. This only applies to school, since its basically the only place we can meet in public normally, so we will use the twin thing. Duh." Len said, still playing his game.

"You actually thought this out...?" Rin mumbled. "Oh yeah, I need to perform one of my songs today at the dinner," Len then said. "What!? I haven't even started yet!" Rin cried. "Look who's not keeping their end of the deal..." Len taunted. Rin's eyebrow started twitching. "Look. Songwriting is new territory for me, alright? It will take me a while."

"Then write a story. Duh. You're a writer," Len said, not looking up. "Stories are different! It depends on the emotion you are feeling. Plus, other things! Songwriting is waaaaayyyy different! How do you expect me to write you a song in less then...wait...uh..." "5 hours," Len corrected. "5 hours!" Rin cried. "Yeah...improvise...?"

"Improvise. Improvise!? No, this is way too much work for me. Sorry, I can't be your songwriter." Rin started to leave the room when she felt someone grab her shoulder. It was Len, and this time he wasn't looking down at his game

He was looking into her eyes. "Are you sure about that, Rinny? You know, you and I are basically mirror images. If the mirror is broken, causing there to be no other image, just one, everything shatters." "W-What are you talking about?" Rin nervously asked. "My carrer will be ruined, and your friendships will be ruined too. So, what will it be? Ruin our worlds? Or help our worlds?" Len explained.

Rin avoided his eyes. "Fine. I'll be your songwriter. But, I can't gaurentee it will be done in time." "I know. Which is why you are going to the dinner with me also," Len said, making their hands interlocked.

"Wait...I'm going with you...!?" Rin asked. "But of course. I got an idea...and I'm gonna need you to be present for it to work," Len said. "Aw...you guys are still holding hands!" Kaito cried. "Shut up!" Len and Rin said at the same time, letting go of their hands.

They then heard footsteps outside of the classroom that seemed to be leaving. Someone had been watching them. "I'll deal with it," Kaito said, getting up and leaving the classroom, leaving the "twins" alone.

"Hey I never got my new phone."

"Shut up blondie, I'll give you the thing later."

* * *

 _Next time:_

 _"What else do you know?"_

 _"Hey, cutie, do you want to hang with us?"_

 _"Well, I have a surprise for you guys...!"_

 _Rehersal 3: Waiting for Tonight_

* * *

 **Me: Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling (my auto correct box disappeared ever since I started using the Fanfiction app to type up my stories) and so sorry for the really long wait! School starts and shit. I actually started typing this chapter up in September (school was very confusing at first but then I got used to it. I get an average of 3 hours of sleep! Yes...I'm sleep deprived) but then Hurricabe Irma hit and I forgot to save when I lost powet so everything was lost and I loat motivation to continue...until last week!**

 **Rin: Excuses, excuses**

 **Me: Shut up!**

 **Luka: but anyway, thanks for all of the 6 favs and 7 alerts...on just the 1st chapter!**

 **Me: that's a new record! I know, I'mm gonna mess up and make the story bad or boring or whatever, I always do that, especially on my most popular stories. Just bear with me...I write depending on my mood and emotions. Right now, its 1:55am and I have to wake up at 5am so I'm just sleepy, which is kinda why it seems a little rushed**

 **Miku: but in conclusion, thanks for the support! We would love to see your thoughts in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito exited the classroom to catch the spy. "Are you seriously hidding right now? Just show yourself, I'm not mad," he said, sighing. He felt something under his foot so he bent down to grab it, finding out it was a paper.

 _Meet me at Club Fire at 1am sharp. Not you, Kaito. I want Len._

He looked around. The spy was gone. He looked down at the paper then around the hallway again. Suddenly, the music room door opened so Kaito quickly shoved the paper in his pocket. Rin was walking out, looking very annoyed. "Love ya, sis!" Len called out.

Once they were sure Rin was far away, Len turned to talk to Kaito. "Did you find our spy?" "No, but I found something else..." Kaito showed the young popstar the note. "What do you think?" "So even here in a public school in Japan I'm still being stalked. This guy is fun!" Len said.

"We don't even know if this is a fan girl or a jealous boy," Kaito told him. "Which makes it even more interesting! Kaito, total offense, you're a nobody," Len replied. "Um...thanks...? But anyway, we can't have last time repest its self," Kaito said. "I know I know. But, I'm pretty sure he won't do anything extreme," Len said.

"He nearly shot you last time," Kaito said with an emotionless voice. "That was last time. This time he won't," Len answered. "He promised next time to end you," Kaito said with the same tone of voice he used last time. "Have you lost faith in me, my devoted disciple? No worries, just chillax, I know how to handle this," Len said, walking off.

* * *

 _ **Rehearsal 3: Waiting for Tonight**_

* * *

Rin was on the floor of her bedroom, listening to Len's songs. They were all lovey dovey, of course. "Yep. He defiantly needs my help." Unknowingly, she had fallen asleep.

"RIN!" She heard a familiar high pitched voice yelled. She groaned as she woke up. "Miku...what are you doing in my house...?" Rin mumbled. "I was chosen to do the duet with Len. ME! And I have to go with him to the party as a date! Which is why you are gonna be my wingman!" Miku cried. "Wingwoman," I corrected. Miku laughed. "What's a wingwoman, hahaha?" "Anyway, Miku, you don't need my help. Just be yourself and show him the real you, that's the whole point of a date," Rin advised.

"That means I get to try the pick up line I've always wanted to say to celebraties!" Miku cried. "Please don't sa-" "Are you a superstar, cuz you're a superstar in my eyes!" Miku interrupted. "This is why I'm going," Rin said with a sigh. "Ok, now you're not making any sense. You just said I should be myself literally a minute ago!" Miku cried. "I know. But there are some things that you can't do. Like the pick up line you just said. No. Just no. Don't do it, I'm dead serious," Rin told her. Miku nodded.

"What were you listening to?" Miku then asked, remembering she found Rin on the floor with her Bluetooth headphones. "Hey, why are you even here?" Rin asked. "Dress rehearsals," Miku said, twirling her hair. "Dress rehearsals? Did you buy some dresses and you want me to help you pick out which one you should wear? Miku, you've known me since preschool, if you need fashion advice, go to Luka. She's seen fashion all over the world," Rin said (obviously not knowing what a dress rehearsal is) while getting off the floor.

They then heard a car beep from outside. Rin gave Miku a questioning look as she walked to the window. There was an expensive looking car outside. "For you?" Rin asked. Miku giggled as she got up from Rin's bed and walked over to her. "No silly, for us. Come on, we can't keep him waiting."

The 2 went outside. "I was wondering what was taking you ladies so long," Kaito then said, getting out of the car. "You?" Rin asked. "Nice house," Kaito said. "What?" Rin asked. "Get in the car, I'll explain," Kaito said, opening the door for the girls.

"Alright. I don't know whats going on. Explain this," Rin demanded. "Well, Miku has been chosen to be Len's duet partner and she will be announced along with Len's brand new song," Kaito started. _Shit, I haven't started writing it..._ Rin thought.

"So, anyway, juat to warn you girls, these next 5 hours are gonna be very busy. Can you girls handle it?" Kaito asked. Rin looked at Miku who looked at Rin. "Yeah, we can. So, what are we gonna do during these 5 hours?" Miku asked.

Kaito continued his explanation. "Well, if you are going to a dinner party, you obviously have to look your best. For the 1st two hours, we will be working on clothing, hair, and make up. That leaves us with 3 hours remaining. So, after that w-" "Aaahhhh!" Miku cried. "What!?" Rin answered. "We're going shopping!" Miku answered. Rin and Kaito sighed. They thought it was something more serious.

* * *

"Here, Gumi, you should take a break. There' water inside," Luka said, walking over to the garage where Gumi was fixing her car. "Ah, thank you, Luka. You're so nice to me," Gumi said, putting her tools down. Gumi followed Luka to the kitchen only to find Lily sitting on the chair, casually drinking water while texting someone.

"What are you doing here, Lily?" Luka asked her younger sister. "I live here. Duh," Lily casually answered. "A-Are you still upset about the duet thing?" Gumi asked her. "No worries. I will be Len's duet partner," Lily said, smiling.

"Lily, didn't you hear? Len already chose his partner, which is Miku. This is where you give up," Luka said. Lily only smiled and looked down at her phone. "And...send!" She cried, tapping on it. Gumi and Luka looked confused. "Now, we wait. I feel like it won't be long though," Lily said. Luka glared at her.

"Lily...what are you up to?" She slowly asked. "Nothing that will get me arrested, oh dear sister," Lily said innocently. Luka gave her one last glare before turning to pour water for Gumi. She knows her sister. She's obviously planning something.

* * *

"Alright, ladies. Shop till you drop," Kaito said as soon as they entered a store for basically the rich. "Wow! Coming here was only in my dreams!" Miku cried before grabbing Rin's arm and running off with her. Kaito followed behind.

Miku took a black and white dress and handed it to Rin. "It fits your personality!" She said. Rin held it and looked at it. "Don't you think it's too puffy? I don't really like it," she answered. "Nonsense! Think of Homecoming! Didn't you wear a puffy dress?" Miku told her. "My mom made me. And you don't say no to her. If you do, she will cry and when she cries, something bad usually happens to the person who made her cry. I like nothing bad to happen to me so that's why I wore that puffy, pink dress," Rin explained as she put it back on the rack.

The 2 continued to look at dresses. Rin found some simple dresses that hugs her body while Miku found some fancy dresses that flows. "You girls ready to try them on?" Kaito asked. Miku nodded, running to the dressing rooms while Rin ran to catch up.

"Hey, is it ok for a man to come in here?" Rin asked. "I'm guessing no because your type of people don't come here. For me, I have to sit there and help you girls decide on which dress," Kaito said. "Hm? What do you mean by 'your type of people'?" Rin asked. "Isn't it obvious? Poor people like you," Kaito answered with an aura of superiority. "Hey!" Rin cried. "Come on! Let's try on the dresses already!" Miku called out.

Kaito sat down on the couch, waiting for them to hurry up. "Kaito, are you still there?" Miku asked. "Yeah. Hurry up, we have other things to do," Kaito answered. "Dress number one! Rin, you go first!" Miku cried.

Rin walked out of her dressing room wearing a black long sleeves dress that end a little far from her knee caps. The skirt doesn't flow. "Tada." Rin said. "No...next!" Kaito said. Rin mumbled something as she walked back into her dressing room. Miku walked out, wearing a light blue sleevless, sparkly dress with many skirts and is even puffy. "No! Next!" Kaito cried. Miku mumbled something about her dress as she walked back into her dressing room.

Soon, it became 17 dresses. Then 23 dresses. Then 33 dresses. Kaito was starting to wonder where they are getting the dresses. "Dress number 34!" Miku cried. Rin walked out of the dressing room, wearing a sleevless black dress with another black layer skirt under her dress. The dress ends not too far from her knees. Over her shoulders was a white cardigan also. "Tada." Rin said. "Perfect!" "What!? You joking!" Rin cried. "Dead! Wear that. Miku, your turn!" Kaito called out.

Miku walked out wear a blue dress with sleeves ending at her elbows, a white sash under her breasts, and a very long, flowing skirt with many other white skirts. There is a cut on the right, showing her right leg. She spun around. "This is the one, right?" She asked. Kaito gave her a thumbs up. "Yep. Finally. Next we have to buy the shoes," he said.

In total, the 3 of them spent a little over 2 hours. They were in the car to their next destination. "Hey, Kaito. What's his next song?" Miku asked. "Who? Len's?" Kaito answered. Rin froze. She never started. Kaito looked at Rin through the back view mirror and smiled. "Oh, you know, its going to be different from the others, that's for sure." "What else do you know? Shouldn't I be practicing one of his songs?" Miku asked. "Patience, child," Kaito answered her.

* * *

Lily got a notification. "Wow, that was quick," she said out loud, checking her phone. Luka looked up from her book and glared at her sister. It was obvious she was planning something. So, Luka put her book down and walked over to Lily.

"I might not know what you're planning, little sister, but stop this. Right now. I can't and won't bail you out, " Luka demanded. "Luka. You may be older than me by 20 minutes, but you don't tell me what to do. We're 18 right now, and we'll soon graduate. I can make decisions on my own. If you don't like it, well, deal with it. I didn't want you to bring Gumi here, but you did anyway," Lily said.

"You never told me," Luka said back. "Because you never asked me. Oh well. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm gonna be famous," Lily told Luka, patting her on the head. "What do you mean?" Luka asked. "You'll see. I have to get going anyway, so imma call me an Über then leave," Lily said, walking off.

* * *

"Knock knock!" Neru cried as she walked into the room Len was in. "What are you doing?" "Secret. What's with the bag?" Len asked, noticing the bag that was in Neru's hands. "It's for you, dummy!" Neru answered. She put it in front of her boyfriend. Len mumbled a thanks and grabbed the bag. Before he could look inside it, Kaito opened the door.

"Kaito! Don't do that!" Neru cried. Kaito laughed and put his arm around Neru's shoulders. "Well, if it isn't the Queen herself? Ooooh a bag!" Kaito cried, reaching out to grab the bag. Neru slapped his hand away. No! What are you doing!? It's not for you, you know!" "Who is it for then?" Kaito asked. "It's for Len," Neru said before realizing what she just said. She glanced over at Len. "Len? Wait! Are you two...together!?" Kaito asked.

 _No! A year and a half of dating! Without anyone knowing! Destroyed!_ Neru thought. "Of course not, she's not even my type. She got me this to encourage me on my song writting, that's all," Len said. Neru let out a breath of relief then felt a little offended. _Not his type...?_ Neru thought. "Oh yeah, I brought in Miku and Rin. They're in the lobby," Kaito said. "Oh, perfect," Len answered, getting up. "But what about your present?" Neru asked. "I'll open it later. We gots a dinner party, right? We need to get ready," Len said, walking out of the room with Kaito. Neru silently agreed and followed behind.

"Welcome to this lovely studio!" Len cried with wide arms as soon as he entered the lobby. "Woah! This hotel is so big! This is where the dinner party is being held?" Miku cried. "No duh!" Rin answered. "Hey? What's with the attitude? Your time of month? We can't have that now can we?" Len teased. "Whatever. I don't even see the point of being here anyway. You're doing the duet with Miku so why am I even here?" Rin asked. Len whispered something causing Rin to suddenly become quiet.

Unfortunately for them, Neru noticed this. She walked over to the twins and held her hand out to Rin. "Hi, I'm Akita Neru. I'm the main designer for those contracted with Vocaloid Entertainment. I hope we work well together," she said. "Oh uh, nice to meet you Ms. Akita. I'm Kagamine Rin and I'm just Miku's wingwoman," Rin said, taking Neru's hand.

"I know you!" Miku cried, running over to Neru. "Hi, I'm Hatsune Miku! Yeah, I'm Len's duet partner! I know you! You have a whole collection called Miss Neru by Akita Neru! I wish I can buy something from it but it's so expensive..." Miku explained to Neru before turning to Rin. "Should I just ask Luka to buy me something like a bag?" Miku asked. Rin hit her on the arm. "Of course not!"

Neru, however, wanted to cry. This is the longest she's ever talked to a commoner. It's disgusting. She wondered how Len was able to put up with Rin and Miku. But, Neru put on a fake smile. "I'm so glad you like my collection. Miss Neru is my heart and soul. My baby," Neru said. She then looked at Miku's clothing.

Miku had her hair in pigtails curled at the end, and was wearing a white long sleeves shirt with the words "Future" in gold on the front, a blue skirt, a black choker with a flower charm, a golden bangle, flower earrings, and white converse hightops. She then looked at Rin's clothing. Rin had her blonde hair in 2 buns with a white bandana and was wearing a white jersey like shirt with the numbers 89 in black, blue, ripped skinny jeans, and some Timberland Boots.

 _Are these two girls poor?_ Neru thought. Miku continued to praise her. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Len and Rin walking off. "Len, where are you going? I can come as well," She asked. "Oh, the two need to discuss something in private," Kaito answered. "In private? Why can't you just talk about it here? Hm? I mean, you're just now meeting this girl so how come you two need to talk privately?" Neru asked.

Rin came up to Neru. "You and you snotty rich people. I'm Miku's wingwoman so he was gonna talk to me about how to still be there but not cause attention. Especially since Len and I-" "Look alike. That's it. Later!" Len interrupted Rin and dragged her away. _So that's the bitch he is getting to write songs for him, interesting..._ Neru thought.

"Ms. Akita! That ring! Where did you get it! It's so beautiful!" Miku cried. Neru sighed and turned to Miku. Just then, her phone rang. Happily, Neru excused herself and answered the call. "You are a life saver. Anyway, what do you want?"

* * *

"I don't think that plan is going to work," Rin said after hearing what Len had told her. The two were back in the room Len was originally in and Len was spinning in the swivel chair while Rin was sitting on the couch. "Really? It's very simple, even a baby can follow it. As I walk onto the stage, you immediately go backstage. I will announce Miku to everyone and once I do that, Kaito will signal you because the next part is when I perform a song. You pretend to faint and as you do that, grab onto the red lever. I don't know why, but they built a red lever into the systems that effects the tech stuff," Len explained.

"That plan kinda sounds cliche," Rin commented. "I love cliches!" Len answered. "What if it doesn't work?" Rin asked. "No worries, it'll work," Len said. "Do you have at least a back up plan?" Rin asked. "Why would I need one?" Len asked. Rin sighed. She should have figured out already that there is no point in questioning Kagamine Len.

Which leads her to the situation she is currently in right now.

Rin hasn't even been at the "fancy" dinner party for 5 minutes and she wants to leave. "Ok. Just act like you belong there and you'll be fine," Kaito said as the car slowly approached. Cameras were flashing and there were many people crowded near the entrance. Finally, their car appeared and the 4 of them, Rin, Miku, Kaito and Len, walked out.

"My favorite part! The pictures!" Len said, doing some posses before Rin whacked his head. They entered the building and found out the "fancy dinner party" was only just a theme. What was really going on was a normal, crowded, celebrity party. Right now, popstar Meiko was performing on stage. "Fuck, I didn't know she will be performing right now!" Len cried.

"Who? Meiko?" Miku asked. Len nodded. "Kaito. Rin. Miku. Change of plans. Help me prevent her from meeting Neru. That, and hide me!" Len commanded. "Kaito!" A group of girls said, giggling. "I've been called. Later! Hello, ladies!" Kaito cried as he ran over to the group. "Kaito! Why you!?" Len yelled.

"OMG, shut up!" Miku shrieked. Len and Rin flinched. "W-W-What happened!?" Rin asked. "Is that Roro!?" Miku shrieked again. "Ugggg...my rival..." Len mumbled. Rin looked honestly confused. "And he is...?" She asked, expecting an explanation. Miku randomly pulled out a magazine and pointed to the cover.

"This pink haired beauty is Roro! Roro is like, the bad boy in the music industry! Also, he is Len's rival! Not only is he older than Len and been in the entertainment industry longer, he's a model and will be acting in a Hollywood movie in the States. Len's only achievements really is his swager style and the fact that he's just a singer. Unlike Roro, he only knows English and Japanese. Roro knows English, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Spanish, French, German, and Russian! Roro started from a nobody struggling on the streets of Sydney, Australia, to a somebody traveling the world and becoming one of the most popular stars while Len's family were already in the entertainment industry and-" "Ok, I believe that's enough! And I'm learning Spanish! It's a graduation requirement to learn a foreign language in America and I chose Spanish since there are Spanish speakers all ovr America!" Len yelled, irritated. "Len, I'll forever be loyal to you, but right now, the Ultimate Badboy is here so...later!" Miku cried, running off.

"Ultimate Badboy!?" Len questioned out loud before looking at Rin. She flinched. "What now?" She asked. "Don't think of running off!" Len cried. "To where exactly!?" Rin cried. The both of them had a stare off before Len sighed. "I'm already starting to lose my cool. Anyway, why don't you socialize with Meiko? Try to get her really busy, Imma go look for Neru before they see each other," Len said, walkimg off. "Wait! Who's Meiko!?" Rin cried.

"Yes?" Meiko asked, appearing behind her. Rin flinched and turned around. "Oh, hey...um...Len said that I should socialize with you," Rin said. "I've never seen you here before. Are you sure you're a celebrity working for Vocaloid Entertainment?" Meiko asked. "Oh, um, I'm just the wingwoman for Len's duet partner," Rin quickly answered. "Oh, I see," Meiko replied.

Rin felt everyone's stare. After looking around, she realized that the dress that she had thought was hella fancy was actually plain compared to everyone's dresses. Plus, she wished that she wore make up. She usually doesn't but now she feels like she should start if she wants to keep up with these people. All she knew was that she did Miku's make up before they left for the party.

"I'm guessing you feel out of place here, right?" Meiko asked. Rin quickly nodded, blushing a little. "Ha! No worries! Just call me big sister Meiko! I'll help you get used to this kinda stuff! Hey, let's exchange numbers. These parties get pretty rowdy. Also, if you are alone and someone tries to advance on you, just say that you're with Meiko. And if that's not enough, call me. I'll be right there to beat their asses!" Meiko told her, pulling out her phone. Rin, deciding that Meiko's trustworthy, took out her phone and the two of them exchanged numbers.

A few minutes later, the 2 of them were just lounging around, talking to each other. Meiko was drunk, laughing like crazy along with the other male celebrities that came to their table. "Rin-chan~ How come you're not drinking~~?" Meiko asked. "I'm only 18, so I'm underaged," Rin said. "Hey, in America, the minimum legal drinking age is 18 so it's fine if you drink~ Come on~ It'll be fun~!" Meiko told her, pouring a cup of Vodka for Rin.

"Boys, I better not see any of your filthy hands on my little sister, we fucking clear!?" Meiko then yelled at the boys, growing angry. The boys quickly nodded. Meiko handed Rin the small cup and continued talking about her travels. Rin looked at it.

 _"Rin. Listen closely. I don't drink, and look at me! I'm so cute! I don't support drinking and smoking and other crap like that. It's not good for you and besides, you will have to deal with hangovers and bad lungs and other stuff. I've seen it first hand with your father. Before he left, he was a heavy drinker and he wouldn't stop drinking. Smoking was another story. I just don't want you to end up like him so whatever you do. Don't drink. Or smoke. Or both. I'll cry if you do. I see you!"_ She remembered her mom tell her when they went to visit family in South Korea. _I mean, this cup is hella small, just one drink will be ok,_ Rin said. She lifted the cup and as she was about to drink out of it, she saw a familiar face.

"LILY!?" She cried. No way! How was Luka's anoying as fuck little sister here? "Hm? You know the blondie?" Meiko asked. "Sadly. I don't know how the fuck she got here, but she's not supposed to be here," Rin said, glaring at the blonde haired girl. She was talking to a bunch of guys, seemingly fitting in.

"Hm...love rival?" Meiko asked. "Eh?" Rin asked. "Is she your love rival? Like, she likes the guy you like so the two of you are competing," Meiko asked. Before Rin could say anything, Meiko leaned against her. "Um, big sis," Rin asked. "I know how it feels to have a love rival. My love rival is Akita Neru. I honestly can't stand that blonde bitch! I've known Len for a long time since our parents were friends and we would hang out whenever I visited New York, but ever since he started to train to become an idol, that Neru bitch, who was assigned to be his stylist, just barged in and came out of nowhere and now we are competing. One day, I will kill that bitch!" Meiko ranted.

Rin finally understood why Len was panicking when he realized that Meiko and Neru were in the same room. To be honest, Rin didn't like Neru either. There was something about her thst just screamed bitch. The way Neru acted when they had met her earlier gave her the feeling that Neru didn't like her and Miku either. And she could tell the smile that she gave Miku was fake. How dare she!? If Rin wasn't worried about being sued by a celebrity she would have fought her by now. And the way she was acting when it came to Len was kinda possessive but thanks to her big sister Meiko, she understands.

"Guess what? I don't like Neru either," Rin told Meiko. Meiko quickly sat up. "Really!?" She asked. Rin nodded. "Miku and I met her earlier today. She's a huge bitch," Rin said. "We don't like her either!" Some of the boys they were sitting with them announced. All of them started talking about how they hate her and what she's done to them and other random things about their own lives and for the first time in a very long time, Rin actually felt like she fit in.

* * *

Kaito honestly felt like he was in heaven.

All of these girls tending to his very needs. He felt like he deserved all this. He's been Len's manager for like, how long? And Len is a crazy child so he often has to do many crazy things for him. This was perfect.

"Kaito!" A familiar voice yelled. Kaito opened his eyes and saw his little sister, Tone Rion. "You know you're not supposed to be here. Leave. Come back once you have boobs," Kaito told her as he closed her eyes. "I'm a celebrity too! Child actress here! I should be here!" Rion cried. "Who brought you here anyway?" Kaito asked. "Akaito. He said it's about time I go to celebrity parties," Rion said. Kaito sighed. Akaito was their older brother who's Rion's manager and a talent scout. He doesn't get along with Akaito. "Well, you're only 13, it's not good for a little kid like you to be here," Kaito told her, grabbing a glass of wine from a waiter. "I'm 13! I've entered teen years! Please let me stay here a bit longer! Pleeeaaase!?" Rion begged. "You're lucky that I love my little sister," Kaito said with a groan. "Awwww!" The girls around him responded.

"Don't drink anything," Kaito warned her. "Why not?" Rion asked, pouting. "Because I said so. Now go and find your friends," Kaito answered. "Did you forget? I don't have any friends," Rion said, looking down. "Shit..." Kaito mumbled. He forgot. Rion had always been an outcast. She thought becoming a child star would finally let her be accepted, but it made things worse. So, because of this, Akaito and Kaito vowed to make her feel included in anything they do.

Kaito then realized he had 2 choices: continue spending some lady time with ladies, resulting in Rion sitting all alone, or spend time with Rion, resulting in no more lady time with the ladies.

Kaito came to a decision and pat Rion's head. "Hey you wanna hang out with us then?" Kaito asked. Rion's eyes lit up and she looked at the other ladies. They all nodded. "It's Kaito's little sister!" Some of them cried. "Awww! She's so cute!" The rest of them cried.

Through out the whole time, however, Kaito couldn't help but have a bad feeling. He didn't exactly know why but he did. Maybe because it will soon be time for Len to announce his duet partner? He wasn't sure exactly. He then noticed Rin hanging out with Meiko and some of Meiko's "brothers". He had also noticed Rin seemed to let loose. For as long as he has known her, which wasn't very long, he's noticed she was always on guard and ready to fight anyone. He smiled. This is the power of Meiko. She can get anyone to let loose and come to her side.

He then saw Miku with a bunch of girls sitting with Roro. The so called "Ultimate Badboy". Miku was always cheerful and he really liked that about her. She was brutally honest he noticed, and he also noticed she was very fragile. He can see why Miku and Rin were best friends. _I hope it was a good idea for us to meet them,_ he wondered. He then saw Neru and Len. They were always close. Too close. It bothered him. He felt like they were hidding something. He shrugged and brought his attention to the girls surrounding him. As long as Len, Rin and Miku are ok, he can relax.

* * *

Miku was among one of the many girls who sat with Roro. They would talk and ask him some questions and he would give them simple answers. It was, according to Miku and the other girls' standards, soooooooo coooooooool! _Oh my gosh, thank you, Rin! Thank you for secretly being Len's older twin sister! If it weren't for that, I wouldn't be doing a duet with THE Kagamine Len and sitting at a table with THE Roro! Oh, and meet THE Akita Neru! How many other celebrities would I meet I wonder, hehehe~?_ Miku thought to herself. She didn't notice Roro giving her a side glance before going back to looking cold and expressionless.

The black bow that was in her hair was suddenly removed. "Hey! You thief! Give that back! Kaito bought that for me!" She yelled, suddenly standing up. The unknown person dressed in black, aka the one who took her bow, started running. "Come back!" Miku cried, running.

The 2 of them ran around the whole place, bumping into people. "Rin, gotta find Rin! Where is she right when I need her!?" She cried as she chased the person and looking around the club at the same time. Eventually, the person ran out through the back door where those who needed a smoke were gathered. Miku stopped running. She was debating whether she should go out and find the thief, or return back to Roro. It took her a long time for her to get that seat. It required her to bitch fight some girls. And besides, it was just a bow, right?

 _"Miku, wear this bow at the party. I think it would look cute on you. Also, it will help you match a lot more better with Len's outfit,"_ she remembered Kaito tell her. Also, the bow was hella expensive. "Ok. I'm going in," she announced.

She walked out and felt the stares of the smokers on her. _No, focus on trying to get that bow back. Soon, it will be time for Len to introduce me. That bow is needed,_ she thought. She ended up in a dead end. Miku blinked. Suddenly, she heard a few footsteps coming towards her and she quickly turned around. People dressed in black with black masks started coming closer slowly. Miku back up and froze once her back was against the wall. The one in the middle smiled.

"Hey, cutie, do you want to hang out with us?"

* * *

"This is perfect," Neru said out loud. "What do you mean by perfect?" Len asked. "Here we are, finally able to hang out. Our schedules have been so packed yet here we are," Neru said before glaring at a group of girls who were approaching. The girls froze and quickly ran off. Neru wasn't going to have her date with Len ruined.

"Neru. You've been so clingy lately. Is everything ok?" Len asked. "Hm? What do you mean?" Neru asked. "Well, we both promised to keep our relationship a secret because if word got out, our carrers, especially mine, will be destroyed," Len said. "I know. And words hasn't gone out," Neru said. Len sighed as he drank his wine. Does she still not get it?

"Sending presents randomly, threatening fans on social media, and many other things that I'm to lazy to say," Len said. "So?" Neru asked. "Asking about my wherabouts 24/7. You've even been rude to everyone around you when it comes to me. Our deal was once words gets out, we're over," Len said. "But word isn't out, so we can still be together," Neru said.

Len pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "Crap. I gotta go look for Miku and the others. Will talk later," Len said, getting up. Neru grabbrd him by the arm. "I gotta go, what is it?" Len asked, trying to hide his annoyance. "I love you. I hope you know that. We love each other, so shouldn't we go public? I can barely live without you. I didn't want to tell you this earlier, but I don't think you should do the duet thing. It will make us seperate from each other. You will spend time with that blue haired popstar wannabe, and what if you develop feelings for that poor blonde bitch?" Neru asked.

Len sat down and looked dead at her. "Neru. Do you trust me?" He asked. "What? Of course I do," she said. "Are you sure? I need a girl who would trust me. Let me do my own thing without questioning my motives or being overly jealous or clingy. I thought it would be you, but I guess not. You're just like the others. And besides, at this rate, our relationship will soon be public if you continue so Imma have to break up with you," Len said. "...no...this is one of your jokes..." Neru said. Len sighed. "Imma get Rin now. She might be with Miku. Later I guess," Len said, walking off.

He went backstage to see Rin and Kaito, but no Miku. "Where's Miku?" He asked them. "I dunno. I tried calling her phone but she never answered," Rin said. "I saw her get up, she might be in the bathroom or something. Oh, nevermind, I see the bow I gave her," Kaito said. "Places then, it's showtime!" Len said.

Rin stood next to the lever, preparing to do her "faint" act and Kaito walked over the the wings. Len walked onstage and waved. "So, as you people know, I'm doing a duet with this awesome girl I just met through someone close. So, here she comes!" He announced. Everyone started clapping. Len heard the tap of heels and he turned around to see Miku...with blonde hair? Hol' up.

"Megurine Lily. I'm so excited to have my dream come true!" Len looked backstage and saw Kaito's shocked expression. He turned back and hid his own shocked expression. "Well...I have a surprise for you guys...!" He said weakly, doing some jazz hands. Lily walked over and kissed Len on the cheek.

* * *

 _Next time:_

 _"So, how do you wanna play this?"_

 _"Hello? Is someone there?"_

 _"Miku!? Where are you!? Mik-mmmhh!"_

 _Rehearsal 4: Bet_

* * *

 **Me: Long time no update! It's ya girl, sugarsugarrush!**

 **Len: We're back from the dead!**

 **Rin: Dang, the last time she updated was October 12th, 2017. Now its May 29, 2018. Oh, happy late Memorial Day!**

 **Me: I had a huge writters block. Then, a few weeks ago, I got some inspiration and shit. I woulda updated last week but you see, I went through a heartbreak and couldn't really focus on anything because that certain person who caused my heartbreak would flow to my mind and make me cry and stuff. Thanks to like, a lot of people, I can concentrate now so, hehehe, yeah. The last day of school was last Wednesday so let's see if I can update more**

 **Luka: We decided to do songs for the title of each chapter. Waiting for Tonight by Jennifer Lopez was the title for this one! Why? Because, you know, waiting for tonight and stuff. Excited and stuff. The tital for the next one is Bet by Tinashe**

 **Miku: We are thanking AmourArrow for reviewing. Thanks!**

 **Me: Lemme do my thing that I haven't done in a long time: ahem. I've done my magic and updated...mwahahaha. And yeah, one of the songs will be reviewed in the next chapter. And I'm glad you like this story. And no worries. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not overworking myself...*faints from exhaustion***

 **Len: Well, that just happened...**

 **Rin: I hope you like the story and we would like to know your thoughts in a Rin-view**

 **Miku: What?**

 **Rin: Rin-view. You know, review, Rin-view? I'm trying to be punny...**

 **Luka: *touches Rin's shoulder* stick to being a troublemaker**


	4. Special 1

**Me: Merry late Christmas and happy new year! It's me, Sugarsugarrush! Anyway, wonder why the others aren't here? Cuz of the holidays and I like to give days off cuz I know I would want days off too. Anyway, I felt bad for not updating at all last year cuz I totally forgot about this story. So, I decided to do a New Year's special just for you guys! I made it a resolution to constantly update all of my stories, including this one. This story is going through its planning phase since I kept on making things up as I went. But, think of this chapter as a late Christmas present, or a New Year's present if you get presents on New Year's. Anyway, let's go, shall we?**

* * *

"Eh?" Rin asked, blinking. "I said, let's have a New Year's Eve party!" Miku announced. Rin, Miku, and Luka were sitting on the floor of Miku's room. They were having their usual "New Year's Triple Day Sleepover Party", which is what Miku likes to call it. Usually, it would be at Luka's house since her house is the biggest but Lily has some friends over. Rin's house was out of the question because her mom does intense cleaning throughout the week before New Year's. So, Miku's house was the only option left.

"Miku, no offense, but no," Rin answered. "Yeah. It would be chaotic. Every party you host is chaotic," Luka answered. "You guys will host it with me!" Miku cried. "Nope. Not happening," Rin and Luka answered at the same time. "Come on, guys! Don't be a bummer! Parties are so much fun! And the people you invite also make it fun! New Year's Eve is all about gathering with the people you care about to say goodbye to this year and welcome the new year. Besides, my parents are out of town so we can do whatever we want," Miku explained.

Luka sighed and pulled out her phone. "I'll see what Gakupo thinks," she answered. "Yay! I love you, Luka!" Miku cried, hugging Luka. Rin sighed. "Fine. So, today is December 30th. The party is tomorrow night, right?" Rin asked. "Yep. So, we gotta start our planning now! Let's write a guest list!" Miku answered. "Your guest list is everyone in you contacts," Rin told her. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Rin, Luka, you guys can also invite anyone you want to come over. The more the merrier!" Miku cried.

* * *

 _ **Left to Right 1st Special: New Year's Edition**_

* * *

"Why am I always busy around this time!?" Len groaned as he looked through his schedule. "Cuz you're an international star," Kaito answered. Len threw his phone somehwere. "I just wanna stay in some sort of cottage in the woods for a week and not worry about shit! Ugggg!" Len cried.

The boys heard Len's phone ring. Kaito grabbed it and handed it to Len. "Yeah?" _"Happy Early New Year!"_ Neru cried. "Hey, Neru, same to you!" Len answered.

There was an awkward silence.

 _"Um, so I just called to see if you'll be coming to my suite tomorrow night for our usual private New Year's Eve party,"_ Neru said. _Oh, fuck!_ Len thought. He totally forgot about it. "Um, I hope I'll make it. I have so many things to do in 1 day! You know how hard it is to be an international popstar," Len answered.

There was a pause on the other line.

 _"...I see. You know, you, Kaito, Big Al and I are one team. We've always helped each other. So, if you need help, we're right here waiting for our leader to say go,"_ Neru explained. "Thanks, Neru," Len said. _"Yeah,"_ Neru answered before hanging up.

"That was Neru?" Kaito asked. "Yeah," Len answered, putting his phone down and leaning back on the black sofa he was sitting on. "Lately, you guys barley even talk to each other. Is everything ok between you guys?" Kaito asked. "Yeah," Len answered.

Well, other than the fact they broke up.

And Len basically lied to Neru. He does have things to do, but they're actually not a lot. He was just exaggerating. _Look at how low you've sunk,_ Len thought. "Give me your schedule. Let's see what you have to do," Kaito said, holding his hand out. Len unlocked his phone and gave it to Kaito.

"I see. So, tomorrow at 9:30am, you have to sing to the orphans and hang out with them. At 10:30am, you have a photoshoot. At 11:45am, you have a few interviews that are expected to last for about 30 minutes. At 12:15pm, you have to do some charity work. At 2:15pm, you have to appear on a cook show. At 3:15pm, you have a few talk shows which usually last a long time. At 6:00pm, you have rehearsal for your New Year's Eve concert. At 8:00pm, you have your concert. It will end at 11:30. Then, you have your private party with Neru. Wow, tomorrow does sound busy," Kaito commented.

So Len takes that back. That is a lot of things to do.

"You're my manager. You booked all that shit for me," Len answered. "Oh yeah!" Kaito cried. Kaito's phone started to ring so he picked it up. "Hey! Yeah. Oh, sorry...he's gonna be so busy tomorrow. He's an international celebrity. I can't either, I'm his manager. Yeah. You sure? Ok. Happy New Year!" He hung up. "Who's that?" Len asked. "Oh, it was Miku. The girls are throwing a New Year's Eve party and wanted to see if we could come," Kaito explained. "Oh..." Len answered. "Ok. I just sent Neru your schedule," Kaito then said after a while. Len blinked. "What!? Why!?" Len cried. "So she'll know what you have to do," Kaito answered. Len sighed.

* * *

"Ok, let's get to work!" Miku cried. Last night, the girls texted and called as many people they could think of. After thay, they managed to get Miku to fall asleep. Now, it's the next day and they have a list of things to do before the party starts, and it starts whenever people start coming.

Rin and Luka were sitting on the couch while Miku rolled in a rollable dry erase board. She started writting on the board. Once she was done, she took out a pointer and played with it. "Girls, we have so much to do, like it ain't funny no more. But, I've divided what we have to do among us! Luka!"

She pointed it at Luka.

"You're a better cook then all of us! You'll be on baking duty! In the kitchen, there's a list of things for you to bake!" Luka nodded. "Rin!"

She pointed it at Rin.

"You're very good whenever it comes to graffiti and art, so you'll be on decorating duty! In the kitchen, there's a list of things for you to buy!" "Ok, so then what will you do?" Rin asked.

She put the pointer down.

"Oh, I didn't think of what I would do. I guess I'll be on clean up duty since this place is so dirty. Does that sound fair to you guys?" Miku suggested. The other 2 nodded. Miku rolled the dry erase board out of the way before returning to the living room. "Ok, ladies! Let's get to work!" Miku cried.

* * *

9:30 Len: Sing to the orphans and hang out with them

"Bro! Wake up!" Kaito cried as he dragged Len out of bed. "Fuck you!" Len groaned. "We have a lot of things to do today! You're supposed to sing to the orphans at 9:30. It's fucking 9! And the orphanage is hella far away!" Kaito cried.

That made Len get up.

"Fuck!" He cried, getting out of bed. After quickly getting ready for the day, he ran outside. The limo driver was waiting for Len and Kaito (Len felt like being extra today). Once they entered the car, the limo took off. "Safe!" Len cried, already exhausted.

The limo stopped outside the orphanage and already the kids were standing outside with "I*heart*Len signs. Len ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair. "Aiit. Here we go!"

The orphans started cheering as he got out of the limo. "Wassup!" He cried before winking at a group of girls. They fainted. "We made a stage for you!" Some girls cried as they lead him through. The stage was just an opening in the backyard with a piano and microphone. Foldable chairs were in place for the orphans (mostly girls) to sit. "I love you guys!" Len cried. "We love you, too, Len!" The girls cried.

Len walked up to the piano and looked at Kaito who was standing at the back with some journalists. Kaito gave him the rock sign, signalling that he could start so Len sat down and started playing one of his songs. He first started with The Lost One's Weeping. After that, he started to play some more. He was shocked at all the requests he was given. "Wait? You guys like those songs?" He would ask in disbelief when they would request some of his very perverted songs.

 _Girls are very horny,_ Len concluded.

* * *

9:30 Luka: Go shopping at supermarket

Luka walked into the supermarket with Miku's shopping list in one hand and a cart being pushed by the other. "Ok, let's see...Miku says that they ran out of all the basic baking ingredients so I guess I should start with flour..." She walked over to the area where they sell stuff like flour and baking stuff. After filling the cart with stuff, she unfolded the shopping list thay was in her pocket to see if she has everything.

"One more thing left? Let's see...why does Miku want to put strawberries ontop of a cake? Strawberry shortcake perhaps?" She wondered out loud. She looked in front of her and saw a big pack of stawberries that would be perfect for putting ontop of a cake. But, so did this other woman.

They both glared at each other. "Um, excuse me, but I need those strawberries. My friends and I are throwing a New Year's Eve party," Luka said politely. "Hahaha! Fuck you, bitch! My kids want them fucking strawberries so you finna have to fight me!" The woman said rudely. "And I tried to be polite too," Luka said to herself, sighing.

The woman reached into her cart and started throwing her stuff at Luka who just simply dodged them and karate chopped anything that was too hard to dodge. Luka then found a broom simply lying against a shelf so she grabbed it and charged at the woman. The womah grabbed a pointer from inside her bag and also charged at Luka.

 _How did it turn into this?_ Luka wondered.

* * *

10:30 Len: Photoshoot

In Len's opinion, there's nothing to talk about the photoshoot. It was just like all the other photoshoots. The only highlight really were the costumes.

"Yeah...I ain't wearing this shit," Len said, pointing at the costume on the rack. "Please!" The stylist begged. After lots of arguing, Len agreed.

* * *

10:30 Rin: Get decorations

"Why does Miku want all out decorations?" Rin asked herself as she walked to the store that sells decorarions. "Ah!" A woman cried. Rin turned around and saw a woman who was struggling to carry boxes out of her shop. "Oh! Lemme help you!" Rin cried, taking 2 of the 3 boxes the woman was carying. "Where do you want me to put them?" Rin asked. "That truck over there," the woman said, pointing.

"Um, how come you have all these boxes?" Rin asked. "Oh, they're just decorations. I don't need them anymore so I was gonna put them in that donations truck," the woman answered. _Wait! I need decorations! This is perfect!_ Rin thought.

"Hey, can I borrow these?" Rin asked. "Yes. Please do! You can keep them all!" The woman cried. Rin put the boxes down and followed the woman into the shop. Once she entered, she saw all the boxes. "The problem is how you're gonna take them," the woman said. Miku's house is kind of far from the shop so Rin can't carey all of them. But at the same time, Rin has been wanting to work out since she gained so much weight this Christmas and she knows more than anyone she won't follow a diet. So, this would be a good work out. "I can go back and forth and carry them," Rin answered. "You sure?" The woman asked. "Yeah. I need to work out anyway," Rin answered.

And so, it began. For about an hour and 15 minutes, Rin grabbed a box, ran all the way to Miku's house, and back. It sounded like a good idea...until Rin made it to the 10th box. She was already exhausted and could barely move her legs. "I believe in you! 10 more boxes left!" The woman cried. Rin looked at her in disbelief.

* * *

11:45 Len: Interviews

Len sat in the limo and waited for the interviews to begin. One lady came. She seemed to be in her early twenties. "Hey, wassup?" Len asked. He sensed that she was nervous so he decided to lighten up the mood. The lady quickly nodded her head. Soon, the interview started. All the lady did was studder. "Ok, no offense, but the interview is over," Len answered.

Tears came out of the lady's eyes. "Wait, why you crying!?" Len asked. Y-y-y-y-you don't think I'm p-p-p-p-pretty!" The lady answered, crying some more. "No, that's not true!" Len answered, lightly patting her back. "Th-th-th-th-then why d-d-d-d-did you end the interv-v-v-v-view?" The lady asked. "Cuz you were clearly nervous and it was making me feel awkward. You can interview me some other time," Len answered. "But then I'll get-t-t-t-t fired if I don't fin-n-n-n-nish this!" The lady said, crying a lot more louder. "This sucks..." Len said to himself.

* * *

11:45 Miku: Clean the house

"Alright, Miku! I believe in you!" Miku cried. She was dressed in a maid outfit to motivate herself to clean up. She actually tried to clean up but after realizing she was making a mess, and it's only been 5 minutes, she decided to call her neighbors. They really love cleaning.

"I believe in you guys!" Miku cried minutes later. Her neighbors gladly volunteered to clean up and no Miku was wearing a cheer outfit to motivate them.

* * *

12:15 Len: Charity work

Len skilled as he waved to the paparazzi. For his charity work, Len has to make toys for the needy. But as usual, the paparazzi has to follow his every move. Believe it or not, Len is very crafty and artistic, it's just he don't show it usually. Why? He's trying to beat Roro in ultimate bad boy role. A bad boy who is artistic is _not_ cool.

But his fans still like his swagger style.

To him, his swagger style is still not enough.

This thought managed to motivate him to work harder on his toys. His watchers watch in awe. "Awww! These toys look so cu-" "Badass," he interrupted in a serious voice.

* * *

12:15 Girls: Start baking

Luka arrived home around the same time Rin arrived. "This house is surprisingly clean..." Rin commented. "Yeah..." Luka agreed. "Oh! Welcome, guys! I finished cleaning up the house! Let's get baking!" Miku cried appearing out of nowhere in a chef's outfit. Luka and Rin shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

Miku pulled out her phone and showed the girls what she wants them to bake. "Ok, I see. You guys are helping," Luka said.

And so, the girls started baking macaroons, chocolate chip cookies, cupcakes, ice cream, and even a cake.

* * *

2:15 Len: Appear on cook show

Len has a confession to make.

He can't cook to save his own life.

He told Kaito many times not to book him for a cooking show but what does Kaito do? Book him for a cooking show. _"Len, it's the end of the year, a cooking show would be a nice way to end the year"_ he says.

He wishes something bad would happen to Kaito today since, hey, it's the end of the year.

"Kagamine Len! It is such an honor to have you here on 'Cooking with Paradise!'" The show host cried. The audience (who were mostly Len's fans) applaused. "Len, what's your favorite type of cake?" The host asked. "Oh, is there such thing as a banana cake?" Len asked. "...we're making a banana cake!" The host cried. Len noticed the pause the host had made.

And so, Len tried very hard to follow the host's instructions but he kept on making mistakes.

"Now! Let's see our masterpiece!" The host cried. They uncovered the cake...well...they think it's a cake. Len blushed. "Awwww!" "Len is so cute!" "He can't cook and he looks like a little boy!" _I'm not cute! I'm badass!_ Len thought. To help himself recover, he decided to say something cheesy.

He put his thumb and pointer finger as if he was holding a heart (like how Kpop stars do) and winked. "Although this cake looks like shit, I filled this cake with love," he said. All of his fans fainted.

* * *

2:15 Girls: Clean up again

Unfortunately, the girls had messed up the kitchen real bad. "Oh my..." Luka mumbled. Miku walked in the kitchen wearing a cheer outfit. "Let's clean up!" Miku cried, doing a pose. "Then what are you gonna do?" Rin asked. "Motivate you guys!" Miku cried, doing another pose. "Yeah...no. Get yourself in some maid outfit and start helping us clean up," Rin commanded. "*sighs* fine," Miku said, dragging her feet upstairs so she could change.

30 minutes later, Rin and Luka put down their cleaning supplies. "Done!" They said, doing a high five. "Um...girls..." Miku started. Rin and Luka turned around to see what Miku wants.

"Oh my fuckin-"

"Miku! You had one job!"

"I know, I know! I'm so sorry! I tried so hard to clean up! I really did but then it ended up like this!"

Miku has messed up everything.

"Miku, maybe it was a good idea that you were in a cheer outfit and being motivational cuz I don't feel motivated anymore," Rin answered. Luka just sighed in disappointment.

* * *

3:15 Len: Talk shows

Talk shows usually go the same. If it's just talk, then Len would sit down in a couch and answer questions that are usually about his career and love life. If it was a game show, he would do the games and try to live and stuff. Nothing new.

* * *

3:15 Girls: Decorate

"Luka, you're the tallest. You have to help me hang stuff. Miku, do nothing," Rin said. "'Kay!" Miku answered. Luka nodded and started to help Rin hang stuff.

* * *

6:00 Len: Rehearsals

 _I want to kill myself,_ Len thought to himself.

1.) His back up dancers have absolutely no idea what the fuck they are doing. They can't do anything right! Len shows them once how the dance is supposed to go but then the dancers would get "confused" they say.

2.) The tech people really have no idea what the fuck they are doing. Len doesn't understand how tech stuff works but he's pretty sure the people are doing it wrong. Like, it is so painfully obvious.

Feeling hella annoyed (and it's only been an hour), Len stopped what he was doing. "Are you people retarded!?" He yelled. "This is the last show of the year! It gotta be fucking perfect! Actually know your shit and do it right!"

He hoped that would bring them to their senses.

The complete opposite happened.

It's like they're doing it on purpose.

It ain't even funny anymore.

"Kaito...I wanna kill myself. I should kill myself actually. Where's the bleach?" Len asked Kaito. Kaito grabbed both of Len's shoulders before he started slapping him. "Get. Your. Fucking. Act. Together!" He yelled as he slapped him. "'Kay," he responded.

* * *

6:00 Girl: Catch up on TV dramas

All of their guests told them that they will arrive around 8 so the girls decided to catch up on some dramas. "Let's watch some Kdramas too! Rin can translate!" Miku cried. Rin is very fluent in Korean. Why? Cuz she's Japanese Korean. She was born in Seoul, South Korea to a Korean mom and Japanese dad. Her mom makes her visit Korea every year. Miku likes to take advantage of the fact that Rin is basically Korean.

"I'm not translating anything!" Rin cried.

 _"Salang haeyo,"_ The actress said. "I love you," Rin translateted. _Why am I even doing this?_

* * *

8:00 Len: New Year's Eve Concert

"Len! Len! Len! Len! Len! Len! Len! Len!" All the fangirls cried as they waited for Len to perform. Len and Kaito high fived each other. "Aiit, let's do this!" The cried. Len walked onto the platform that raised him up to the stage. As soon as he appeared, the whole crowd went wild. The first song he sang was Nakakapagpabagabag. Then, his concert officially kicked off.

* * *

8:00 Girls: New Year's Eve party

The whole house was clean, decorated, and the food was in the kitchen. Luka even ordered a pizza. "Now, we wait," Miku said, sitting down with the other girls on the couch.

* * *

11:30 Len: Private Christmas Eve party with Neru

"How does it feel to be a star?" Kaito asked Len as soon as they got into the limo. "Awesome!" Len answered. At the end of the concert, the fans begged Len to stay longer (a few fans even climbed onstage) but Len used a smoke bomb to escape. Now, they were in the limo, on their way to Neru's penthouse.

Len was getting a FaceTime call from Neru so he answered. "Wassup?" He answered. _"Are you still coming?"_ Neru asked. "Yep. We actually in the limo to your penthouse right now," Len answered. Neru was telling him something but he didn't pay attention. He noticed something outside. _"Len? Hello? Len?"_ Neru said, bring Len's attention back to her. "Oh, yeah, I'll call you when I see you, bye." He hung up.

"Driver, stop," Len said to the driver. "What? What's wrong?" Kaito asked.

* * *

11:30 Girls: Prepare for countdown

Nobody came.

Except for Gakupo.

Luka found out why nobody else came.

The guests thought they meant the party Lily was throwing.

"So, we just spent 3 hours and 30 minutes of our lives waiting for nobody," Rin answered, clearly disappointed. "Should we start cleaning up?" Luka asked. "I guess," Rin answered. Luka and Gakupo helped Rin take down the decorations and put them back in the boxes while Miku put all the food away. "Guys, help me take the decorations to the donation center," Rin said. They took a box each and walked out of the house.

A gloomy cloud hung over their heads as they walked down to the center. None of them said a word.

* * *

"Rin?" A familiar voice called out. Rin stopped walking and turned around. "Len?" Running towards them was Len and Kaito. "What are you guys doing here? What if some fans see you?" Rin cried. Len looked at the boxes Miku, Rin, Luka, and Gakupo were holding. Gakupo noticed. "We threw a party, but these decorations were useless," he answered. "That's tuff," Kaito replied. "They can still be useful," Len said. "How?" Luka asked. Len looked around until he saw something. "Follow me," he said before running off.

They went into the park and found a huge opening with a tree. Nobody was around, most likely because they were at parties. "Let's quickly decorate this place," Len said. Rin just gave him a look. "Hurry before midnight! I'll even help you get everything else!" Len cried.

And so, they all started to decorate the tree and the area they were in. They even brought some picnic blankets and the food they baked earlier. From the limo, Kaito and Len brought some non-alcoholic wine, shot cups, fireworks, and some sparklers.

Luka brought out her phone to record everything. Gakupo helped Kaito set up the fireworks. Miku was still deciding whether to put on a silver sparkly 20XX hat or a golden sparkly 20XX hat. Len and Rin sat next to each other under the tree. "Thank you for this," Rin told Len. "What do you mean?" Len asked. "If we never bumped into you guys, we wouldn't be doing this right now," Rin answered.

"Guys! The countdown is starting!" Luka cried.

Miku chose the golden sparkly hat.

"10!"

Len touched Rin's hand and she looked at him in question.

"9!"

"Can I tell you something?" Len asked.

"8!"

Gakupo put his arm around Luka and kissed her cheek.

"7!"

"I don't know how to put it into words..." Len answered, blushing while Rin was confused.

"6!"

"Miku! Get over here!" Kaito cried, grabbing her by the arm.

"5!"

"I'm still waiting, you know," Rin told him, completely clueless.

"4!"

Gakupo waved at the camera when Luka switched it to show him.

"3!"

"Are the fireworks gonna go off?" Miku asked.

"2!"

Len moved closer to the still clueless Rin.

"1!"

"It's gonna blow!" Kaito cried while Miku covered her ears to prepare herself.

"Happy New Year!"

Rin and Len kissed.

The fireworks went off and Miku and Kaito watched in awe.

"Oh! Something interesting is going on..." Luka said, pointing her camera to 2 certain people.

Len broke the kiss and looked down at the blushing but confused Rin. "W-w-w," she responded. Although he knows she would kill him for saying it out loud, Len thought she looked really cute just now. He touched Rin's cheeks with both of his hands. "Damn, your cheeks are so hot," Len said. "Don't touch my cheeks!" Rin cried, trying to pry Len's hands off her face. She blushed some more.

"Len and Rin! Sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G! First comes lo-" "Kaito! Miku! We dare you two to finish that!" Len and Rin yelled, interrupt them.

Luka laughed as she ended the video. "Guys! We never took shots!" Gakupo cried. Everyone took their cups, did cheers, and took shots. After, the fireworks and sparklers began. Rin and Miku chased each other with sparklers while Len and Kaito started messing around with the fireworks. Luka took videos with her phome while Gakupo took pictures with his Polaroid camera.

The night ended on a perfect note.

* * *

 **Me: It's me again! I actualky started writting this on December 29 but I was too busy to continue. Today, I went to my cousins' house and while they were playing 2K and all those other games, I finished working on this. My plan was to update this on December 31. It's January 1 right now. Oh well. Anyway, I'm sleepy so ima call it a night. Oh yeah, and by the way...**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!🎊🎊🎊🎉🎉🎉**


End file.
